The Puppeteer and the Wishmaker
by liondancer17
Summary: Gilbert is a poor, traveling puppeteer on the run from his past, while Elizabeta is a college student raised in the lap of luxury. After literally running into each other, Elizabeta can't help but befriend this strange boy, while Gilbert can't help but want to know more about why he knows her. PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is a fic that came to me from the anime Air, so I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Finally writing for a new couple. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

(Gilbert's POV)

When he was a child, he learned the art of puppetry.

His mother was an artist, and a good one at that. They would put on puppet shows together for other kids around the neighborhood. It started as little dolls on popsicle sticks, and evolved from there. His mother made him marionettes, ones that he still had to this day. A princess, a knight, and a bear with wings. He made his own, little things like dragons and clowns, but they were never as good as his mother's.

His favorite audience member was his little brother, Ludwig. He had been born weak and sickly, with a bad immune system and weak heart. Gilbert was constantly at his side, always giving his precious younger brother all of the happiness he could. Gilbert put on puppet shows, and they always made his precious brother so, so happy. Ludwig's favorite was The Knight and the Wishmaker.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a princess of the stars who had the power to grant wishes. She had eyes that danced like green flames, and hair that fell like silky ribbons around her back. She was brave and fierce, needing no protection, and desiring none. She was a warrior, and she knew it._

_One day, a knight from a far away kingdom desired to marry the princess. He visited her, and tried his best to court her, but she did not want him. She gave him a challenge. Should he prove himself worthy by slaying a dragon, he would win her heart. First, he wrote a letter to her that he placed in his breastplate, planning to read it to her when he brought back the heart of the dragon._

_The knight fought, and he fell. _

_The princess, expecting as much, ventured to the dragon's keep and slayed him herself. Coming across the body of the knight, broken and bloody, she found the letter and read it. The letter expressed his true love for her. Long and sweet, it told of how he had loved her from afar for many years, ever since they were both children. _

_The princess cried, and her starlight tears fell onto the knight's face. At once, his eyes opened, and he embraced her. They fell into each other's arms, and were wed. _

_They both lived happily ever after, in the Kingdom of the Stars._

_The end._

* * *

Gilbert preformed this tale for his brother every night, and Ludwig always applauded. It made them both so happy. Gilbert truly adored his little brother. In a home where everyone considered him a failure, where his father was never sober and his mother was always gone, Ludwig was a gift from God. He was so innocent, so kind, so loving.

He deserved to be happy.

When Ludwig was seven, he died.

After that, Gilbert left home. Packing just enough to survive on, he left, unable to stay in the same house with so many memories. He traveled Europe, and never stayed in the same place for more than three days. He was poor, hardly ate, and always so, so tired, but it was okay.

He needed to stay away from his memories.

It was a hot day in Rome, burning hot, when Gilbert literally crashed into her, spilling coffee all over both of them.

"Princess...?" the German asked, unable to believe his eyes.

In response, the girl snorted.

"Not on your _life."_

* * *

A/N

Okay, this short abomination is just an intro. It will flip-flop between Prussia and Hungary's POV's, so I hope you don't mind. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Struck with feels, I must write.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Elizabeta's POV)

Ever since she was a child, Elizabeta had been raised to believe that she was a princess.

Her parents were rich, and lavished upon her everything she could ever want. If she wanted jewels, they were hers. If she wanted silver, it was hers. She was a doll to them. A pretty plaything to indulge, but not truly love. Never true love. She was always dressed in frilly dresses, complete with fake tiaras with a few real gems in them, but she never received affection. What time did her parents have to waste on a thing that only wailed for more attention? No, they had more important things to do. Business meetings, paperwork, flights, classes...the list went on and on.

Who would choose a child over that? That was how Elizabeta justified it, anyway.

In love's place, she received pretty things. Empty presents that were nice to look at, but had a hollow core.

Elizabeta was not spoiled, though. She had been tutored by several mentors to be humble, but wise. She was gifted with a beautiful singing voice, one which her music tutor spent several hours tuning to perfection. She was absolutely terrible at the piano, but her teacher was prissy anyway, so she ended up firing him. Her parents were more than happy to hold onto the extra money that they would have spent on him anyway.

Perhaps the worst quality Elizabeta had was her ferocity. She had a quick, fiery temper, and the necessary skills to back up the arrogance. She was skilled in sword fighting, shooting, and self-defense. It took several years, of course, but she eventually got the hang of being able to defend herself. After all, who wouldn't want to kidnap a beautiful heiress? There was much to be gained, if her parents wanted to keep up their image of being loving, anyway.

When she turned eighteen, she was set free. Free to be her own person, with a little fortune to fall back on. She did not expect to be indulged with her every whim. Who would expect that of_ her_ parents? Instead, she took the fastest flight out of Hungary, and went straight to Italy.

There, she fell right into the arms of a boy, and effectively spilled coffee all over herself.

He was tall, much taller than her, but not as tall as some of the other men she had seen. He had hair the color of snow, and eyes the color of blood. His skin was as pale as his hair, what little that wasn't covered in dirt. His clothes were worn and torn, dirty jeans, and a beat-up black shirt. Overall, he looked like...well...hell.

For a moment, she just looked at him, mystified.

She had never seen eyes so...bloody.

And then, he opened his mouth and ruined it.

"Princess...?" he asked, confused. Elizabeta couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Not on your _life_." she said between giggles. Immediately, the boy's pale cheeks flushed, and he spun around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I didn't mean you! I was just making sure my puppets were okay!"

"Puppets?"

"_Ja, _I'm a travelling puppeteer."

"Oh...that explains why you look like complete and utter shit." Elizabeta replied. Looking down at her dress, she inspected the damage. Ruined. As suspected. She was going to make him pay.

"I _do not _look like shit! I am the AWESOME Gilbert! NOTHING can ever make me look anything less!" And with that, the albino began raving about how "awesome" he was, and just how much she did not understand his "awesomeness".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're paying for this." Elizabeta cut in, picking up one edge of her dress. In response, the albino's face drained of color, what little it had in the first place.

"..._Was?"_

An impish grin spread across the Hungarian's face.

"You're going to have to pay for this. And until you make enough money, you're going to be my servant."

"..._WAS?" _He announced, his raspy voice going even higher. She could have sworn he was blushing now.

"You don't have any place to stay, judging by your clothes, am I right?" she asked.

"O-of course I do! The Awesome Me has a place!"

"Then give me the address so I can mail you the bill."

"..."

"Thought so." And with that, Elizabeta latched onto his arm, a huge grin spreading across her face.

This was going to be _so much fun!_ She was _so excited! _

She could _not wait _to set up this street-rat with Lovino! Oh, the gay sex that would ensue~! It already had Elizabeta nosebleeding!

"Umm...is the unawesome you okay?"

Elizabeta gave a menacing chuckle.

"_J-ja, _I'm just fine!"

* * *

A/N

Now Elizabeta's motives are revealed!

I hope I'm writing her okay. I'm not used to her character.

Please review~!


End file.
